The invention relates to a method for the preparation of samples for an analyzer and to a sampling station therefor.
DE 102 19 790 C1 discloses a handling device for samples for an analyzer, the said handling device comprising a gripper which is movable along three axes perpendicular to one another and by means of which different samplers, such as, for example, different syringes or sample tubes equipped with transporting heads, can be handled. Syringes have a specific volume which is drawn up as a result of the movement of their piston. Thus, because of this, only a predetermined volume can be taken up from a sample container, the septum of which is pierced by means of the syringe needle. It is thus not possible by means of this handling device to direct larger volumes via a packing, in order to enrich on the packing the substances of a sample which are to be investigated.